murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare on Queen Street
Nightmare On Queen Street is an interactive web series created along side of the sixth season of the Murdoch Mysteries. Summary YOU play the role of a visiting detective assisting Murdoch in a troublesome -- and bloody -- murder investigation. Piece together the clues and crack the case before the killer strikes again. Episodes NOTE: This is the only webseries where the rest of the main cast do not appear. Cast & Crew Starring * Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch * Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Guest Starring * Lauren Collins as Rebecca Foster Other Cast * Mike Shara as Dr. Luther Bates * Damir Andrei as Dr. Lyman Barclay Crew * Produced By Mike Evans & Allen Martin * Written By Michelle Ricci * Transmedia Story Editor: Fergus Heywood * Directed By Laurie Lynd * Produced By Jay Bennett * Executive Producers: Christina Jennings & Scott Garvie * Characters adapted from the novels by Maureen Jennings * Co-Executive Producer: Shane Kinnear * Producer: Diane Iu * Series Producer: Jan Peter Meyboom * Creative Consultant: Maureen Jennings * Director of Photography: Anton Van Rooyen * Production Designer: Sandra Kybartas * Editor: Ben Lawrence * Composer: Robert Carli * Costume Designer: Alexander Reda * Casting: Diane Kerbel * Production Manager: Andrea Mullan * 1st Assistant Director: George Assimakopoulos * 3rd Assistant Director: Giselle Selim * TAD: Jordan Roy * A-Camera Operator: Joachim Martin * A Camera 1st Assistant Camera: Kevin Stewart * A Camera 2nd Assistant Camera: Mark Ekin * B Camera Operator: Anton Van Rooyen * B Camera 1st Assistant Camera: Mat Gladu * B Camera 2nd Assistant Camera: Bart Bialasik * Camera Trainee: Misha Snyder * Stills Photographers: Ian Watson & Christos Kaloboridis * Sound Mixer: Eric Fitz * Boom Operator: David Horton * Production Coordinator: Tyler Shaw * Script Supervisor: Laurie Stevenson * Office Production Assistant: Brandon Roesgen * Location Production Assistant: Michael Jarvis * Stunt Coordinator: Darren Marsman * VP, Business & Legal Affairs: Elyse Goldman * Business Affairs Coordinator: Lucy Veale * Manager of Production Affairs: Sarah MacKinnon * Associate Producer: Teresa M. Ho * Production Accountant: Richard Gaskin * Production Controller: Doug Allen * Gaffer: Christopher Watson * Best Boy Electric: Craig Black * Electric: Felicia Sims * Key Grip: Chris Faulkner * Best Boy Grip: Phil Calambakas * Dolly Grip: Tyler Faulkner * Grip: Steve Winn * Transport Coordinator: Chris Radley-Walters * 1st Assistant Air Director: Max MacDonald * Assistant Costume Designer: Randi Littlefair * Set Supervisor: Jenny Buck * Truck Supervisor: Paul Breckenridge * Key Make Up Artist: Deb Drennan * Assistant Make Up: Tracy Bentley * Key Hair Stylist: Lucy Orton * Hair Assistants: Michael Santino Collura & Miriam Stables * Set Decorator: Stephen MacDougall * Property Master: Craig Grant * On-Set Props: Adrienne Trent * Extras Casting: Donna Dupere-Taylor * Post Production Supervisors: Sarah MacKinnon & Sabdra Gillen * Online Editor & Colour Correction: Kelly Manchester * Sound Design & Audio Mix: Dans Pet Shop * Technicolor Supervisor: Mark Olexiuk * Insurance Broker: AON/Ruben-Winkler * Legal Services: Duncan Morin * Payroll Services: EP Canada Film Services Inc. * Research: Eastern Script Service * Camera & Lenses: PS Production Services * Grip & Lighting Equipment: PS Production Services * Art Director: Allen Martin * Associate Producer/Designer: Drick Potvin * Interface Developer: Mike Evans * Game Developer: Erich Boyer * Puzzle Consultant: Jonathan Waite, DigitalTrail.Ca * L.A.P.T.O.P. Designed and Constructed by: Chris Warrilow, Fantastic Creations - FantasticCreations.ca * Senior Producer, Interactive: Fergus Heywood * Director, Interactive: Tessa Sproule * Executive In Charge Of Production: Sarah Adams Category:Web Series